So She Comes
by Otrinity
Summary: Zoey is now High Priestess, but there is something going wrong with the House of Night. Rai and Akira are shadow hunters sent to investigate. What will they find? Will a shadow hunter actually have the gaul to fall in love with a vampyre?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fans of the HON genre! This is my first fan fiction for HON! It's going to have some elements of a different book in here, but it's not necessarily a cross over. So bear with me here. I've co-written this with a friend of mine. This was her idea, and I contributed. So thanks and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HON or any published (famous) books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I walked slowly towards the big, wooden door, knowing that one sound from me, one mistake, can cost my life and that of my partner, Akira.

I raised my pair of Sai Blades ready for the attack if it was necessary. I can practically feel the striga hovering over the little boy inside the room. I can feel Akira's breath down my back as he steps up behind me. I press myself against the door, preparing myself for the attack.

A sudden scream echoes through the halls, the signal we needed to attack. I swung the door open, the door hitting the opposite side of the wall. We rushed inside, and raised our weapons.

Hovering over the boy was a thin, tall creature, draped in a black looking robe. It extended its long, bony hand, opening its wide, black mouth to begin feeding on the boy's life force.

"Rai! Get down!" Akira shouted. I ducked and rolled over to the side of the room. The gun shot echoed through my ears as I got back up and raised my blade towards the witch.

The striga looks up at Akira, distracted by his attack. I bring my arm back and let it swing towards the striga's neck. It shrieked as my blade connected with its neck. Its blood gushed out, spurting all over the place. The little boy screamed out in fear, and crawled under the bed.

I pulled out my blade, and the striga fell over, its horrified expression frozen on its face. Then its head rolled off its body, and rolled all the way to Akira's feet. He picked it up by its stringy, white hair and looked at it disgusted.

"It's too bad. I thought this one would at least give us a challenge." He said, and then the head turned into ash in his hands. I sighed, and wiped my blade clean as the rest of the body turned into ash as well.

I could hear little sobs and whimpering from under the bed. I looked at Akira, who nodded knowing what we would have to do to him.

I crouched down, and placed my Sai Blade away so I wouldn't frighten him. I held out my hand to him, knowing he would come forward. I felt his soft fingers brush against my palm, and I grasped his hand and helped him out from under the bed.

The little boy sniffled, using his other hand to wipe away the snot running down his nose. I wiped the tears away from his eyes as he looked over the room. His expression turned confused, and he looked up at me.

"Where's the monster?" he asked. Akira and I didn't need to look to see that the ashes had vanished; we weren't new to this after all.

"We got rid of it." I answered. The little boy looked around the room again, as if to make sure, and then nodded once he realized it wasn't there.

Akira ruffled the little boy's blond hair, and chuckled. An act of course, we Shadowhunters don't usually mingle with the Mundie, or humans. The little boy looked up at Akira and smiled.

"So what happens now?" the boys asked. Akira and I looked at each other. I nodded, and he looked back to the boy.

"Close your eyes." He said.

The boy arched an eye brow, but Akira smiled and nodded. The boy shrugged and closed his eyes as he was told. Akira took the boys head in between his hands, and mumbled a few words. A golden glow came between his hands. Suddenly the boy went limp, and fell on top of the bed, consumed by sleep.

"Nice work." I complemented. Akira nodded, as we both stared at the boy. "At least these people will be able to sleep soundly from now on." I added. Akira chuckled lightly, and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. I sighed, feeling a bit sad that our mission was over now.

"We should get back to the Enclave and report about the striga." Akira said. I nodded and he picked up the boy, and carried him back home to his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, short I know. But aren't all Prologues? I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter! More about the HON and what these guys have anything to do about it. Buh-bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here is the first chapter to this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

I sat in my desk, in my office, in Italy, doing paper work for my family business. Being in the royal family of Sangrieal-Van Alen,I to work at a very young age. That didn't just include hunting at the age of 12. Being a shadow hunter is hard work, and to top that off with the family business just shows how good I am. Most shadow hunters start later than 12, but I was better.

I'm Razheal Sangriel-Van Alen. I'm 16 years old, and a shadow hunter. I am a member of the royal family, and one of the top shadow hunters. I take my job very seriously.

I was writing notes on the next project the family company was working on, when I heard someone step into my office. I looked up to see my grandmother, in all her grace. With a white dress suit and a gold sash across her shoulder and chest. She was one of the most highly respected people in the work know to the supernatural creatures. Grandmother sat down in front of me, her two servants, who were elegantly dressed in white suits to match their mistress', stood behind her.

"Good afternoon, Grandmother." I said, putting down my pen.

"Afternoon, Razheal." she responded.

"How, may I ask, are you today?" I asked. I really hated being so formal, but being with Grandmother, it was essential.

"I have been better." Grandmother responded. I looked at her worried, and concerned.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked. Grandmother shook her head, and gazed at the papers that sat in front of me.

"Nothing, there is no problem." she said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Well, would you like a cup of tea?" I asked. She smiled at me, and nodded.

"I would, thank you very much." she said. I smiled, and Grandmother's servants went to work. While they did, Grandmother and I discussed the plans for the company.

"So we'll have to ship his order in a little bit earlier than planned." she finished. I nodded, while the two servants placed our tea in front of us.

Grandmother and I took simple sips, careful not to burn ourselves. I nearly did, when a question had been asked by my Grandmother.

"So, how's the love life coming along?" she asked. I nearly choked on the liquid, and I set down my cup, and dabbed my napkin on my lips.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"You realize that you are our only last heir to the crown, do you not?" she asked. The crown was hypothetical, she means to say that I was the last heir to our royal family.

"I do, Grandmother." I say. She sighs dramatically.

"Then, why do I not see little Sangrieal-Van Alen's running around this office?" she asked. I felt my face start to warm up, and I could tell my face was turning red.

"Grandmother, I haven't even a boyfriend." I say.

"And why not?" she asks.

"Well, I'm busy with work, and-"

"Pit-Posh!" she interrupted, and that's as close to swearing as she'll ever get.

"All you need is to get married, and have children." she said. I sighed, not this conversation again.

"I am not talking about this, not again." I said, picking my pen back up to work.

"You know, Lord Devin has been asking for you." Grandmother said. I gripped my pen tightly at that name. I gripped it so hard, the pen snapped and exploded in my hand.

I have not one interest in marriage, or having kids. I only wanted to do my job, and that was hunting, and taking down those no good monsters that haunt this very world. Not walk around and play house-wife.

"Grandmother, please. I am very busy and have no time to discuss this with you." I said. Just then a knock on the door came. One of my assistance poked her head in, bowing to me and Grandmother.

"Excuse me, My Lady, Lord Verlac is her to see you." she said. I nodded and waved her off. I then turned back to Grandmother.

"Now, if you please. I have work to do." I said, motioning to the door. Grandmother rose from the chair, in an elegant way.

"Alright, but keep what I said in mind." she said. I could only nod, and watch her leave my office. AS soon as she was gone, Lord Verlac stepped into my office.

"Hello my pet." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Akira." i asked, not bothering to be formal with him. We have been through too much crap together that it's not even worth a try. He was like my brother, my annoying, arrogant, sarcastic older brother. But older than me by a year or so. I could still kick his egotistical butt.

"Just wanted to ask a question." he said. I looked at him a bit tired, but cared to listen. He smirked at me. "So, when are our planning on making me an uncle?" he asked. I glared at him. Nobody ever got a rise out of me, except for Akira. He really knew how to push my buttons, it just shows you how long we've known each other.

"You really have a death wish, don't you." I snarled. He laughed in reply.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation with your Grandmother." he said.

"Couldn't help, or totally ease dropped?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What's it matter?" he asked. I sighed, already tired of this conversation. "So, when's your next hot date with Lord Devin?" he asked. I shook my head.

"There is no 'Hot Date' with Lord Devin. I don't expect to ever have a date with that man." I said. Akira snorted.

"And why is that?" he asks.

"Because I've already have plans for a hot date." I said, staring at Akira. He smirked again, and leaned against my table.

"With whom?" he asked.

"With one of the greatest shadow hunters in the Enclave." I said, leaning towards him.

"And that would be?" he asked, leaning closer.

"NOT YOU!" I said, and pushed him back towards his seat. That smug smile came back on his face, as he thumped back into his chair.

"You tease." he said. I shook my head, and filed the paper work.

"I guess you could call me that." I smirked and put the files in the file cabinet.

"So, am I going to be an uncle or what?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't even start this conversation, Akira." I said.

"Already have." he said, and I swear to God he was laughing on the inside. "So, what are you going to name the little ones? Angelina? Or if it's a boy you could name him Gabriel." He said.

"Get out." I said, not going to put up with his crap. He chuckled and held his hands up as if he were defending himself. He got up, knowing he had to follow my orders, as long as they were in my office.

"Alright, I'll go." he said, and walked towards the doors. "But I guess you don't want to know about the blood suckers contacting the council about some downworlder problem." he said, opening my door. My head snapped up to watch him, and my eyes widened.

Vampires were the most rare to kill, because most of them actually followed the rules. Maybe I could get to kill one of them, it would be my first one.

"Akira." I called to him, but he already had one foot out the door.

"You're busy, I get It." he said.

I growled, and mentally shut the door on him, pushed a chair towards him, knocking him back, and pulling the chair to back to me. Akira smirked at his victory, but I could care less about the smirk right now.

"What was that?" I asked. Akira chuckled at my sudden interest.

"I thought that would catch you attention." he said. I glared at him, not taking his carp. He sighed, seeing how serious I was.

"Okay, play time is over." He said.

"Damn, straight."

"So, the Vampires are freaking out over a mysterious force, or something. They can't figure out what's going on so they called the Enclave and ask for help." he explained. Then that smirk is back. "They're still deciding on whom to send." he added.

Immediately I pick up the phone, and dial a well-known number. The phone only rings three times before he answers.

"Razheal." he answers, already knowing it was me calling, like he always does.

"Hello Grandfather." I say. "I heard about the vampires. Akira and I will do it." I say.

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Akira barks. I turn to him and scowl.

"Please, Akira, we both know you won't' pass up a chance to kill some of those blood sucking leaches." I said, and Akira blinks, thinking it over.

"Go, on." he says, and kicks his feet up onto my desk.

"Yes, we'll do it." I say into the phone.

"Good. You too will be leaving tonight. Just head to the plane, we'll explain the details when you get there." Grandfather said.

"Yes, sir." I replied, and hung up.

I put the phone back onto its set, and looked over to find Akira smirking and looking at me with those brown eyes that always seemed to tease me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You couldn't take a day off even if your life depended on it." he said. I smirked back and shrugged.

"It's my duty." I said simply.

That night, Akira and I headed out to the private jet, where Stephan, their mission coordinator, was waiting for them. He bowed his head at me, before speaking. I put on a smile, just for show.

"Good Moring, Stephan." I said. Stephan smiled in reply, motioning us to board the plane.  
>The plane was fit for a royal. The seats were like couches, all soft and white. There was a bolted table in the middle of the plane. A T.V screen stood a top of it. Once seated, I could feel the lurching of the plane as it took off into the sky.<p>

Stephan sat in front of us, and turned on the T.V. Pictures exploded onto the screen, showing a castle type building, and pictures of fledgings and vampires. The final picture came up, and it was of the caste, a crescent moon sat in the background, along with a mysterious black sky and twinkling stars.

"This is the House of Night in America. Tulsa, Oklahoma to be exact. The Enclave had received a call from the Vampire High Council, asking for help. From what exactly, we have no idea." Stephan explained. Then with his finger, he touched the screen and moved a picture of a woman to the front. She was a pretty Vampire, even we had to admit that. Her dark hair and eyes just gave you that powerful feel. Her fledging mark and tattoos gave off that she was a vampire.

"This is Zoey Redbird. High Priestess of this school She wields all five elements for her affinity." Stephan explained. I rolled my eyes. I could still take her down with my eyes closed.  
>"Those are her companions. Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, and her warrior James Stark." Stephan continued. Akira pointed to the pictures of Stevie Rae, and James Stark.<p>

"Why are their tattoos red?" he asked.

"You recall the incident with the red fledglings?" Stephan asked. I nodded.

"We know of it." I said, staring at the picots.

"She sit eh red fledglings' High Priestess." he explained. They nodded, and he pulled up another picture. "This is Raphium. Stevie Rae's consort, and warrior." he added.

"What is he?" Akira asked, pointing out his wings.

"He is a half dark angel. A spawn of Kanola." Stephan explained.

"Kanola?" I asked, looking over the bird man.

"He is part of the Vampire history. I'm sorry to say, we do not have any information about him." Stephan explained. I only nodded, expressionless.

"It's fine, continue." I ordered. Stephan nodded, and clicked on a button. A set of new picots popped up on the screen.

"You two will be going undercover as fledglings to this house. It is safer and easier this way. These are the emblems you will come to learn and wear. You two will be Fourth year fledglings. Transferred from the House of Night in Italy, to the one in Tulsa." he explained, handing them shirts that had the class emblem on there.

"Why the transfer?" Akira asked, thinking ahead as always, while I looked over the shirt and emblem. It was of a golden heart, with wings spreading out from behind it.

"Razheal, or Rai as everyone will get to know her as, was harassed and picked on so much at the House of Night that a transfer was needed. Her older brother, Akira, would not leave her side, and decided to come along as well." Stephan explained. I sighed.

"Why must I seem so weak?" I asked. I hated to be weak, even if we were only speaking figuratively.

"It was the best thing we could come up with. If anyone asks, your parents died in an airplane crash, and you were sent to live with your grandparents. No one must know who you really are." He said seriously. We nodded, already getting the rules.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked. Stephan sighed, and the monitor to the T.V. screen turned off.

"That's your job to find out." He said. Akira and I looked at each other and nodded.  
>"Let's get to work shall we?"<p>

Once they landed in headquarters, there was only so much time to get ready. They had cast a semi-glammer over us, so that they wouldn't recognized us as shadow hunters.

They had taken out the ornaments in my hair that signified me as being in royalty. Instead they put my dark, royal blue hair down, and had braided little strands in my hair with silver. So I could still be known as a royal to other shadow hunters.

With Akira, they hadn't done much, except change up his wardrobe. Akira usually wore dress shirts, with slacks and loafers, but being a teen fledging he had to go more casual. So they made him wear more of a bad boy kind of clothing. It suits him well, actually.

The next stop was the marks and ruins we had to put on. The marks would help and protect us at the school. First came the sapphire, blue outline of the crescent moon of all fledging, which gave us the power to blend in with the Vampires. Then the other ruins that they would need came in, but hid behind the sleeves of the shirts that Stephan had given them. Once we were done, they set out to the House of Night. Akira looked down at me, and glared.

"You look like a fucking blood sucker." he said. I glared aright back at him.

"I swear, I could kill you right now." I retired. We both smiled at the joke, and went back to focusing on the mission at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. If you haven't realized it, this is mostly about Rai and Akira, and how they work into the House of Night. Hope you enjoy it so far. <strong>

**Reviews would be nice, sharing this story would be even better! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Zoey lead Akira and I down the halls of the House of Night, letting us know about the rules and stuff. I pretended to care, nodding and asking questions every now and then. Akira didn't bother, and stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"Your things have already arrived. I must say Rai, I love your kitten." Zoey said. I smiled, hiding my disgust. If she dare even touch Kali, I swear I'll end her life and use her head as a trophy, I thought.

Zoey smiled back at me, and continued down the hall. Akira grabbed my elbow, and pulled me back.

"You brought Kali?" he asked. I shrugged and pulled my arm back.

"The rules said I could bring a cat." I said. Akira rolled his eyes.

"I don't think a leopard is considered a house cat." he said. I shook my head at him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I put a glammer on her. To everyone she looks like an Egyptian Mau." I explained. Akira smiled, realizing what I did.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but seeing as this was a sudden transfer, you two will be sharing a room in the boys' dorms. I hope you don't mind, it's only temporary." Zoey said, opening a door to let them through.

"It's fine. When will rooms be available?" I asked.

"We will work on it immediately." Zoey responded. Suddenly roars of manly shouts were echoed down the hall. Akira and I stopped in our tracks, looking out the window. We saw rows of men and boys, all moving in a martial art movement in sync. Akira and I looked at each other curiously. What were these blood suckers doing? Creating some army or something?

"Our sons of Erebus are training some of the male fledglings in combat. In case of another war." Zoey explained. Another war? What did she mean by that? I had to look into that.

"Let's go check on them." Zoey suggested. They followed her down a stone path, and double doors opened letting them out onto the court yard. Instantly the boys and men stopped, bowing at Zoey, with their traditional fist over their hearts bow.

"High Priestess Zoey." One of the men said. Zoey bowed her head, and they all stood up straighter.

"I just came to show our new fledglings your amazing work." She said. The man smiled, and bowed his head at her. "Carry, on." she said, and they nodded. They continued with the movements, and Akira elbowed my in the ribs. I smirked up at him, and he chuckled. These new found worriers were like a joke to us. No matter how hard they'd try, they wouldn't compare to shadow hunters.

I looked back over at the boys, scanning their faces. I'd like to see one of them flip me over their shoulder. They could try, but it would never happen. My gaze landed on one of the younger guys.

He was about a foot taller than me, but that wouldn't matter. He had dark colored wavy hair, and of course that sapphire crescent moon on his forehead. Then I noticed he was staring at me, with those ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce my skin.

He smiled at me, when he caught me staring. I blinked and looked away. I found Zoey leaving, and Akira gave me a light push to get me moving. I looked back at the boy once more, and found him still smiling at me. Then he winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and followed Zoey out of the yard and back into the school.

Zoey went on about students and classes, but neither of us really cared to listen. Once they were inside the boy's dorms, instant static was filled in the air. It seems we had just walked in the middle of a very heated argument. Zoey looked at the two boys curiously, but they stepped away from each other and bowed with their fists over their hearts. The other boys realizing the argument was over, and bowed too.

"Boys, I would like you to meet your new classmates. Akira and Rai Ellington. Rai will be staying with her brother for a while, so please treat her with respect. She will be moving into the girls' dorm soon." Zoey explained. The boys nodded, and Zoey smiled at them. One of the boys stepped forward and held out his hand to Akira.

"I'm Kyo." he said. Akira put on a smile only I could tell that it was fake, and shook his hand. "I'll take you guys to your room if you would like." he offered. Zoey beamed at him.

"Thank you Kyo. That would be very kind of you." She said. He nodded and turned to go.  
>"I will see you two around. If you need anything just come and find me." she said. The two of up a flight of stairs, and around the halls until they came to a door. Kyo opened it and motioned us inside. Akira and I took cautious steps inside. They found two twin sized beds on each side of the room. A desk for each of them, and all of their stuff that they had sent over the night before all in the room.<p>

I heard a small scuff in the corner of the room. As my gaze scanned over, I noticed the cat supplies, and then a ball of gray fur, with glowing green eyes, sitting on one of the pillows on the bed. I hid my smile, but I was very happy to see her. She meowed at me, as if she were to say, "Finally! You guys took forever to get here." I went over to Kali, and scooped her into my arms. Then I heard Kyo chuckle.

"She's a cute one." he said. "What's her name?" he asked, keeping his distance, as he should be.

"Kali." I answered. Kyo smiled, but arched an eyebrow.

"Like California?" he asked.

"No." I said calmly, even though I wanted to snap at him. Stupid half-demons, always assuming the wrong.

"Oh, okay then." he said, letting it drop. Then he pointed towards the closets, which had a series of black clothing, with the emblems we wore now stitched onto them.

"You'll always need to wear the uniform, except on weekends, and if you're going off school grounds." he explained, just as Zoey had.

"So, when do we get out class schedules?" Akira asked, speaking for the first time. Kyo opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone's shouting.

"Hey, Kyo!" a guy's said, putting his hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo turned around, smiled and nodded at the guy.

"Sup." he responded.

"You still coming to the party right?" the guy whispered, but Akira and I still heard.

"Maybe." Kyo shrugged. The guy chuckled and nodded. He started to leave, but turned to face me.

The sapphire crescent moon on his forehead just stood out. I saw that cocky grin spread out on his lips, and he winked at me. Did he seriously wink at me? I glowered at him, my eyes narrowing and my blood boiling. He left with that cocky grin still on his face.

"Come on." Kyo said, going out of the room. "Dinner should be ready." He said, and we followed him.

He led us down a series of lantern lit hallways. The scent of melted wax, and burning flames filled my lungs. We walked down a hall, and came to a large set of open double arched doors.  
>Kyo led us inside, toward a line. Immediately Akira and I took in our surroundings, checking out the room.<p>

It was their cafeteria, but it looked like a restaurant. The tables were booths, with about six fledglings sitting at one, three on each side. The walls were the color of an angelic white, with big glass-stained windows that let in the moon's light. It was beautiful scene, I would have liked it better if it weren't filled with blood sucking Vampires.

"Come on." Kyo lead us through the line to get our food. I knew that there wasn't going to be actual blood served, but I couldn't help but expect it. They gave us the option of drinking wine, seeing as Vampires don't get drunk off of alcohol, but Akira and I decided on water instead. We didn't need to be drinking on the job. We were served some steaks, with a green salad, and a serving of mixed vegetables.

Kyo led us to a table towards one of the windows. The booths were the color of charcoal black, with a dark colored table top. Kyo slid in one of the seats, while Akira and I slid in on the opposite side.

"You guys should have been here yesterday, we actually had a feast. Turkey, and everything." Kyo said, cutting up his steak. Akira and I just looked at each other, and cut into our steak.

"KYOOOOO!" a high pitched voice rang through the room. We looked up to see another fledging walking towards us. She about average height, maybe a few inches shorter than me, with dark brown hair, that almost looked black. Her brown eyes were plane, but had a certain glint in them, that just made you stare. Her skin was a bit tanned, and the crescent moon on her forehead made her skin tone almost look darker.

I noticed the smile Kyo had on his face when he saw her coming. He waved her over, and chuckled. Maybe she was his girlfriend? Or perhaps a crush? I looked back towards the girl, to see her sliding into the booth next to Kyo.

"You will not believe what just happened. So you know that-" she began, but Kyo cut her off.

"Mai-Mai, this is Akira and Rai Ellington. They just transfered here from Italy." he said.

She turned to look at us, and I swear to God she must have drunk about a million sodas and eaten about a thousand chocolate bars. She stared at us in amazement, and smiled brightly at us.

"Really? Italy? Like Europe Italy?" she asked. For some weird reason, Akira laughed and answered her.

"Yes, that's exactly where." he said.

"Wow that is so cool! You guys must know how to speak Italian and everything. Oooh! Do you guys have the accent even? That would be so cool. Do you?" she asked. Again Akira laughed.

"Si, Señorita." he replied. She smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"OH. MY. GOSH! That is so awesome!" she gushed. I rolled my eyes, and took a bite out of the steak.

"Sorry, Mai-Mai can be a bit loud and crazy sometimes." Kyo apologized.

"Sometimes? Now who's crazy." she said, the turned back to us. "I'm crazy all the time." she said. That made Akira laugh again.

"She even admits it. She's never ashamed of how she acts." Kyo said, mostly to himself.

"Why should I be ashamed of who I am? It's just me. Why should that be a bad thing? If you act like who you are, then you won't be fake. I hate people who are fake." she said, all in one breath. I was amazed at how much this girl could talk.

"That's a very true statement. People who are fake, don't seem to know who they are." Akira agreed. I kicked him under the table, and he only chuckled. What the hell was he doing? Mai-Mai giggled.

"Thank you, exactly my point." she said, and ate some of her salad.

"Anyways, what were you going to tell me?" Kyo asked. Mai-Mai's eyes started to bug out, and she quickly gulped down her bite.

"Okay, so you know that Jazmine and the others got Shelly in trouble this morning, right?" she asked. Kyo nodded. "Well, Shelly went ahead and told Aphrodite about what had actually happened, and Jazmine got in trouble for it."  
>"So?" Kyo asked.<p>

"So?" Mai-Mai rolled her eyes. "What do expect they did to Shelly?" she asked. Kyo shrugged, picking at his vegetables. Mai-Mai gave out an exasperated sigh. "God, you're clueless." She said, but continued to explain.

"When Shelly came back into the dorm room, Jazmine and the others ambushed her and threatened to make her life a living hell the next time she decides to get them in trouble. And you know being Jazmine, she could make it happen." Mai-Mai finished.

"So what did you do?" Kyo asked. Mai-Mai took a sip of her wine.

"What else? I comforted Shelly, the best I could. But it seems Jazmine scared her crap-less." she said.

"Crap-less?" Kyo looked at her.

"Trying to cut down on the swearing." She explained. Kyo shook his head, and took another bite of steak.

"Who's Jazmine?" I asked, purely curious. Kyo and Mai-Mai looked at me, as if decided whether or not to tell me. Kyo nudged Mai-Mai with his elbow, and she nodded.

"Jazmine is that type of girl, who thinks she can get anything and everything she wants, that includes people, and getting them to do things for her." she explained.

"So basically, she's the Queen B at this school." Kyo explained.

"She's a major -" Mai-Mai cut herself off, clearing her throat. "A word that beings with B and ends with itch." she said. Akira cleared his throat, clearly covering up a laugh.

A loud crash sound came out of nowhere, and they all looked over to find a girl standing in the middle of the room, with spilt food all over herself, and the tray and the remains of food on the floor around her. There was a group of girls walking away from the girl, laughing and pointing. Another group of girls surrounded the food soaked girl, and led her out of the room.

"I take it she's Jazmine?" I asked, looking over at the girl who was leading the laughing group of girls in the other direction.

"Yup, the royal Bee-otch herself." Mai-Mai said, and I could hear the venom in her voice Jazmine was a pretty girl, with long red locks the color of the setting sun. She wore the uniform in a way that defiantly should be dress coded. Her shirt was tight against her body, and the neck line cut low to show of her cleavage. The skirt she was warning came to her mid-thigh, and knee high, black stockings were completed with black heels. She looked like a slut, to be honest.

"I'd like to give her something to laugh about." Mai-Mai said. I turned back to see her expression had grown dark, and evil. Her eyes seemed to shrink into slits, and her fists were clenched tightly around the knife in her hand. She glared death in Jazmine's direction.

"I'd like to lock her up in a small, dank, dark room. Chained to a wall, while I taze her with a ten foot pole, and after that I'd like to rip out all the hair on her brainless head, then rip out her fingernails, one by one." she said.

"Mai-Mai." Kyo called her name, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She blinked rapidly, and that dark, sinister look was gone, and she smiled innocently at Kyo. "Sorry, you say something?" she asked.

I looked at Akira, and he smiled at me. This girl might be crazy, but she did have a good ideas about torture. Maybe she wasn't half bad.

Suddenly something landed on the table, splattering our food, making it explode all over. I picked up the thing that had landed on our table, and found it to be a piece of steak. Loud laughter was heard at table behind us. We looked back to find that Jazmine and those other girls were the ones laughing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mai-Mai asked, standing up. She ripped the steak out of my hand, and walked over to Jazmine.

"Who threw this?" she demanded. Jazmine looked at her innocently.

"Why do you think it was one of us?" she asked. Mai-Mai slapped the steak down on their table, and glared at Jazmine.

"Let me think, is it because I know you're the most self-centered, egotistical, back-stabbing bitch? Or is it because I know you're an evil, conniving, annoying piece of shit?" she said, practically growling.

"So much for cutting down on the swearing." Kyo muttered.

Jazmine stood up, towering over Mai-Mai because of the heels. She loomed over her, and stared death at her.

"If I were you, I'd watch what you say around us." she said. Mai-Mai scoffed.

"Why? Because in your tiny, stupid brain, you think you're better than the rest of us?" she snarled.

"You little-" Jazmine began, raising her hand to hit her, but someone caught her wrist before she even swung.

"I'm so very sorry. We were the ones to throw that steak, not them." a low, strong voice said. We all looked up to find that cocky douche bag standing near us. He looked over at me, and winked. I gripped my fork, fighting the urge to stab him in the eye.

"Sorry, we were goofing around and it sort of sailed through the sky and well, you know the rest of it." he said.

"You are the ones who threw that steak?" Mai-Mai asked. He simply nodded. She sighed, and turned back towards us.

"Um, excuse me. I think you owe someone an apology." she said. Mai-Mai turned around, and smiled.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Steak, didn't mean to throw you down so hard." she said, and turned back to us once more.

"You fu-"

"Jazmine." The guy said, and shook his head. "Aphrodite just walked in the room." he said. She looked up to find a group of teachers looking over at them. Jazmine sighed, and sat back down. The boy then walked over to our table.

"You do realize she's coming after you, right?" Kyo asked Mai-Mai. She shrugged.

"I don't care, if she wants a fight, I'll give her one." she said, shoving the fork of veggies in her mouth. I had to give her some props, she was really tough.

"Hi, sorry about that you guys." the guy said, and smiled at Kyo and Mai-Mai.

"No worries dude, just know that you could have caused Mai-Mai's death today." Kyo said.

"Shut up, I could have taken her." Mai-Mai said, and Kyo and Akira chuckled at her.

"Anyways, let me introduce myself." the guy said, and held out his hand towards me. "I'm Caleb." he said with that cocky grin still on his face. I stared at him, but Akira was the one to shake his hand.

"Akira." he said. Caleb looked over to Akira, and smiled politely, all cockiness gone. "Nice to meet you." he said.

Suddenly, a big dark looking guy walked up to Caleb and whispered in his ear. Caleb nodded, and the guy began to walk away, but Caleb grabbed his arm, and motioned towards us.

"Derek, meet Akira and his sister, um..." he looked at me for some help. I rolled my eyes, yeah like I would give him my name.

"Rai." Akira answered. I snapped my head to look at him, glaring at him, but he wasn't looking.

"And his sister Rai." he said. Derek stared at me, and I stared right back. He was a big guy, with shaggy black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"What's with your hair?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked. I gathered my hair over my right shoulder, looking at it.

"Nothing is wrong with it." I snapped.

"But it's blue." he responded.

"So?"

"What's your natural hair color?"

"This is my natural hair color."

He snorted. I picked up my fork, ready to stab him in the face, but Akira grabbed it and smiled at me.

"Relax." he said. I let the fork drop, and it clattered against the table. Kyo and Mai-Mai looked at me a bit surprised at my actions. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and took a long gulp of water.

"Well, I think it's beautiful." Caleb said. I didn't even look at him, it wasn't worth it.

"Come on." Derek said.

"Alright, fine. Mr. Impatient. I'll see you guy's around." he said, and began to walk away. Derek began to follow, when suddenly he lurched forward, and gripped the table to steady himself. Then I heard Akira chuckle, and Derek glared at him.

"Sorry, I have big feet." Akira said, putting his foot back under the table. I smiled when I realized that Akira had purposely tripped Derek.

Then Derek did something, anyone could see coming. He raised his balled up fist, and swung it towards Akira. Akira didn't flinch, didn't even move to doge it. As soon as it happened, it had stopped.

"Derek, don't." Caleb said. He had his hand gripped around Derek's wrist, stopping him from completing the punch. I sat back, chucking to myself.

Then just as soon as the two boys were walking away, Akira shot up from his seat, and socked Derek square in the face. Derek fell backwards, knocking some other kids down with him. I busted out in laughter, while Kyo, Mai-Mai, and Caleb stared at the two large guys in shock. Derek got back up, and tackled Akira to the floor. They began to roll around, punching each other in the face.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be trying to stop them?" Mai-Mai asked. I shook my head, smiling while I watched them.

A crowd of fledglings surrounded them, and chanted, encouraging them to fight. But, as expected, the teachers were there to stop it. I sighed as two of the Vampires pulled them apart. Then Zoey came into view, a furious expression on her features.

"Dragon, take Derek to the infirmary and check his wounds. As for you," she pointed and crooked her finger towards Akira.

"Come with me." she said, and began to walk out of the dining room. Akira and I shared a glance, and nodded to each other. I watched as they walked away, and the crowd disburst. I took another bite out of the steak, and drank more water.

"Let me guess, your used to having your brother in trouble?" Kyo asked. I shrugged.

"You can say that." I said, and wiped my hands clean on a napkin.

"I should go to our room and unpack." I said, standing up. Kyo stood up too. "I'll take you back to the dorm." he said. I shook my head.

"That's okay. Stay and finish your dinner." I didn't give him time to argue, and walked out of the dining hall, back to the room.

I headed back to the room, but there was a little voice inside my head. Then I remembered what I had planned on doing for my free time. So I changed my direction, and headed to the library. Well, tried to at least, because I didn't really know where it was. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed his number.

"Stephan." I said. "I need a floor map to this place." I ordered.

"Coming right up." he said. I waited a while until he had them for me. "Alright, I sent it to your phone. Anything else?" he asked.

"No. Thank you." I answered, and hung up. Then my phone ringed, and I opened up the text. He had given me the entire floor plan, and I headed to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's the deal. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Otherwise I'm just going to delete this, and take it off forever. I'm serious, because this hasn't gotten any feedback.<strong>

**So I really hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you review, because this was just getting good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for those lovely 3 reviews. Here's chapter 3. By the way, I typed this up on my iPod, so yes there will be some malfunctions. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next morning, or night I should say, I woke up before Akira did and took a shower. I let the water soothe me, and I mentally prepared myself for today's work.  
>I am Rai Ellington, Sister of Akira. I come from the House of night in Italy. I transferred because of harassment. I am not a shadow hunter, I am a fledging vampire. I am not a trained fighter and I cannot let my emotions get the better of me.<br>As I shut the water off and pulled back the curtain I saw my reflection in the mirror. My long hair fell in wet waves of silver and blue. My eyes were dull and gray, hiding their true blue silver color. What caught my attention though was the sapphire colored crest moon on my forehead. The sign of a vampire. I narrowed my eyes at it and grabbed my towel.  
>I dressed myself in the usual black attire, and woke Akira up so he could get ready. As he took a shower I fixed my hair in a crown braid. I combed my fingers through my hair that glowed down my back, and secured the pins that held my braids that formed a crown around my head. I applied little make up, as Kali hopped onto my desk. That's when I noticed the two papers on the desk.<br>I picked them up and discovered that they were our class schedules. I patted Kali's head and looked over them.  
>Akira and I shared few classes, which was good. It gave us more ground to cover. Both our first classes were with Professor Damien Maslin, for Vampire Soc. Great.<p>

Akira and I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Kyo was already there eating a bowl of cereal with Caleb. They smiled at us as they saw us coming. Caleb stood up and offered me his chair. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge while Akira took the seat.  
>"So did you guys get your schedules?" Kyo asked. I nodded and took out the milk and searched for cereal.<br>"What's your first class?" Caleb asked.  
>"Vampire Soc." I answered.<br>"With Prof. Maslin? I have him too." Kyo said. I sat down on the opposite side of Akira and began eating. Caleb sat down next to me and I glared at him. Akira laid his arm on the back of my chair, looking at Caleb as if to challenge him. Smartly, Caleb scooted away.

Breakfast went smoothly after that, and Kyo walked with us to first period. He explained how Prof. Maslin taught, and added in one interesting fact. It seems that this Professor is gay, as in homosexual. That's new. I glared at Akira who snorted at this information. We can't get on anyone else's bad side.  
>When we got to the room, Kyo had us sit next to him. The other kids glanced at us curiously, but didn't pay us much attention. Kyo showed us the little cubicles at the back where we were to keep most of our school stuff. I noticed there weren't any locks on them. These vamps were too trusting to leave them unlocked.<br>"Good morning everyone." a deep, husky, cheery voiced called out.

I looked up to the front of the class room to find a tall grown vampire. His tattoos swirled around his face like a mystified fog. So this was Damien Maslin.  
>As he wrote stuff on the board, I took this chance to analyze him. He was fairly tall, very built for a vampire, and by the looks of things a very trance like looking man. Although I would think most of the kids here would believe our Professor is playing for the other team.<p>

"I see we have two new students with us in Home Room." Professor Maslin said. Everyone started to whisper, obviously about us. I hated whenever teachers did this to students. Why put the new kids on the spot like that? I mean, wouldn't they find it embarrassing to be put on center display like that. Not that I care, but you know what I'm getting at.  
>"Akira and Rai Ellington." he said, looking over at where we were sitting. "Siblings." he added. Akira just crossed his arms, and slouched in his seat, while I nodded in response. "That's a rare thing to see, but I'm glad our Goddess Nix has blessed you both into joining us." he said with a smile.<p>

I would have rolled my eyes, and gagged at the comment, but instead I smiled and nodded to him.  
>"I expect Kyo to help you two with today's assignment." Maslin went on, eyeing Kyo. "Which is," he suddenly turned around and sauntered up to the front of the class. If that move didn't prove he was gay, then I don't want to see what does.<p>

"Each of you will be partnered up, with one exception, and will report to the class about the Mayan and Inca tribes. You will be making a poster, and writing up a short essay. When I say short I mean no longer than one page, do I make myself clear?" he asked, then walking up to a table with chattering girls. "Ladies?" he asked. They looked up at him red faced.  
>"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" he asked. The girls shook their heads, becoming even redder.<p>

"Alright, you all know what I expect. Use your notes, do your research! Make this exciting, I want to know that you know what you're talking about." and then he kept talking about it. I tuned him out, turning to Akira.  
>He sighed heavily, and sat up straight, looking at Kyo and me. He and I shared one glance, and it told everything. We were going to be so board in this class. We've already learned about all the things we need to know about the Mayan and the other tribes. We could literally write a book on them.<p>

"Alright, so I guess you guys would like to make the poster?" Kyo asked. Akira shrugged, while I nodded. Kyo raised an eye brow, but turned back to his notes. "I'll do the paper, since you guys don't really know much on the vampires of the Mayan's or Inca, right?" he looked up at us. We both shrugged. "Okay, then." Kyo said.

"What do you want on the poster?" Akira asked. I had to keep myself from laughing. I wouldn't have ever expected Akira to ask that question.

"Major words like; Mayan's, Inca, Mexico. Then you could add the temples, the pyramids, and pictures of the vampire leaders from each tribe." Kyo explained.

"Could you give us pictures of the leaders?" I asked. Kyo nodded, still looking down at his notes. I sighed and looked up at Akira.

"So, where do you think he keeps the glitter?" Akira teased.

After that class was over with, and we had finished most of the project, I was actually glad to get away from those two. Akira was very artistic, it amazed me, but when he wanted to add swords and guns, Kyo had to draw the line there. This caused them to argue, which caused me a major headache.

I looked down at my schedule and looked for my next class. With the exceptions of Vamp Soc., P.E. and Lit. the rest of my classes were just electives. I should thank Stephan for that.  
>"Raaaaiiii!" I heard someone drawl out my name. I turned around to be suddenly tackled into a hug. I kept my repulsion off my face, keeping it stone cold and expression less, and then made my body stop from reacting. When the blood sucker let go of me I realized that it was Mai-Mai who had hugged me.<p>

"Are you in this class too?" she asked, pointing at the door. I looked up to see the Theater room. I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded.

"Great! So am I! You are just going to love it in here!" she squeaked, and literally pulled me inside the room.

She pulled me into the middle of the room where I suppose she sat at, and pulled me down in the chair next to her. I looked around the room to see a bunch of posters of old musicians. Batheoven, Bach, and even recent one like; Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, and wow, even Miley Cyrus. I would have expected the first two, but Miley? To top it all off they were all vampires. But these were all singers, what about the actors? When I looked up to the front of the class room, I saw a poster of Nichole Kidman, and John Travolta. My eyes winded in shock. They were vampires too?

"What's your next class?" Mai-Mai asked, taking my paper from me. She gasped as she looked over it.

"You even have choir with me! You know they don't usually allow fledging's to have more than one art elective, but seeing as I have an affinity for Theater, they allowed me to take both Choir and Theater. That and Erick Night is my mentor." she rambled. I only nodded at her, not getting most of what she was saying. She began to ramble again, when the lights started to dim and the class went silent.

All eyes went to the front, where a tall figure started to walk in from the door. Then all you could hear was a melodic, yet strong voice say,  
>"There's one did laugh in 's sleep, and one cried, "Murder!"<br>That they did wake each other. I stood and heard them;  
>But they did say their prayers, and address'd them<br>Again to sleep."  
>The lights began to come up again, and you could see his face. The enchanting voice belgoned to a vampire, who's tattoo caressed his eyes as if it were a mask. His hair was a dark black, with a little curl in the front, and his eye were a dazzling blue.<p>

"That's our Professor. Erick Night." Mai-Mai whispered in my ear. This was Erick Night? Our Professor? Her mentor? He looked up at our direction, and all I could see was remorse, and guilt. He held out his hands, looking at them in utter shock.

"One cried, "God bless us!" and "Amen!" the other,  
>As they had seen me with these hangman's hands.<br>List'ning their fear, I could not say "Amen,"  
>When they did say 'God bless us!'" He looked back up at the class, and within a matter of seconds, his expression changed to desperate to serious. He put his hands down, and blinked a few times.<p>

"Who can tell me, to what I was reciting?" he asked. Mai-Mai's hand shot up in the air, while everyone else shrugged and looked around at each other.

"Anyone?" he asked. Mai-Mai was practically bouncing off her seat. When Erick Night looked our way, a smile crept to his face.

"Should have known. Go ahead Mai-Mai." he said. She let her hand drop, and she smiled with pride.

"You were reciting to Macbeth." she answered. He nodded.

"Do you know what scene?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was right after Macbeth came into his room to tell his wife that he had killed King Duncan." she explained.

"Very good My-My." Erick said, and looked over the students.

"Does anyone know, aside from Mai-Mai, who wrote Macbeth?" he asked. A few unsure hands were raised, mine included.

"Yes, how about our new student." he said.

"William Shakespeare." I answered.

"Yes, do you know any other play's he wrote?" he asked me.

"Julius Caesar?" I replied. He smiled at me.

"Yes, that's one of them. Can you tell me what type of play it was. Was it comedic, romantic?"

"It was a tragedy."

"What others do you know?"

"Othello, and the Taming of the Shrew." I added. He then began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm still waiting for another answer." he said.

"Hamlet?" I tried. He shook his head. I looked at him quizzically.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. I only nodded, it was a love story, not one that I was used to reading. Sure Taming of the Shrew had romance, but I was literally forced to be read that by Grandmother. It was her favorite.

"Most would have said that one first. But you chose Julius Caesar, why is that?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"It was the first one to come to mind." I answered. He chuckled, and left it at that.

"I want you all to choose a siloque from one of shake spears plays. Go over it, and practice it. You all will be presenting in front of the class next week." a few whines and groans echoed through the room.

"But for right now, if I could have my little assistant come and help me," he looked over at Mai-Mai who gladly joined him on the little stage in the front. He whispered in her ear, and she nodded stepping off to the side.

"Now we're going to do a little improv scene, to get your creative juices flowing. Alright someone give me a place." he said.

This is where I tuned out. I watched, but didn't really pay attention. I was concentrating more on the other fledging's.  
>It was weird. They seemed like normal teenagers. Human teenagers. They weren't blood thirsty, or causing much trouble. I started to think that maybe they weren't something for shadow hunters to worry over, but quickly thought over it. These bloodsuckers were not to be trusted.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of my classes weren't even worth my time. I've gone through all these subjects, and I completely excelled at Gym. I wasn't trying to pull any attention to me, it just happened. Grad father was really hard on me during our swordsmanship lessons. Fencing was a piece of cake. I think I impressed the teacher even.<br>I was headed to the dining hall to meet up with Akira for lunch, when I heard little clicks and clacks against the floor coming my way. I looked towards my left to find a ball of brown fur came bounding down the hall way. From my understanding it was a brown Main Coon.

It meowed, and it sounded strained and desperate. I watched as it raced down the hall, and I stood there curious. I heard another meow, but it sounded more as a roar. My eyes widened in shock as a recognized that meow. I looked past the Main Coon to see Kali, my cat, chasing after the Main Coon.  
>They ran right past me, headed down and around the corner.<p>

"Oh, crap!" I hissed at myself, and chased after them. I knew that if Kali got her paws on that other cat, I was in big trouble. Kali would probably have that cat for lunch. I rounded the corner to see the Main Coon run and jump into someone's arms.  
>The two cats started to hiss at each other, their hairs on end. I hurried and picked up Kali before she moved again. I fixed her in my arms so it was more comfortable. She still hissed at the other cat, and I hurried someone chuckle.<p>

"Is she yours?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, away from petting Kali, to see his smug, cocky face.  
>"Yeah." I answered. Caleb smiled, and pat the cat in his arms.<br>"This one here is mine." he said. I looked down at the brown Main Coon in his arms. "His name is Raja." he added. I didn't say anything, but the cats still were hissing. Kali reached out for Raja, while Raja snapped his jaw. I immediately pulled back.  
>"Kali, no." I scolded.<br>"Kali?" Caleb asked. I looked up at him, his electric blue eyes showing me amusement. "Suits the both of you." he said. I eyed him, and his cat.  
>"Raja suits you too. Both are trouble makers." I remark. He scoffs and starts to eye ball me too.<br>"Trouble makers?" he asks.

"If it weren't for Raja, Kali wouldn't be acting like this." a little lie, but it was mostly true. If it weren't for his cat tempting Kali, we wouldn't be in this mess. Caleb scoffed, I could tell he was starting to get pissed.  
>"So it's Raja's fault that your cat is a little psychotic?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, resisting the urge to punch him.<br>"Your cat must have provoked her." I said, about to walk away from him, before I did any damage to his face.  
>"See that's your problem." Caleb said, stepping in front of me. "You don't take responsibility for your actions." he said.<br>I could have punched him right there. I could have slit his throat open. I could have done many things to him. Calling me irresponsible was like saying the sky isn't blue. He didn't know how hard I worked, how much responsibility I've been handed. That's why I kept my cool, and didn't snap at him.  
>"My respoisbility isn't to keep other cats away from Kali, that's everyone else's." I sneered.<p>

Just then someone rounded the corner. Both Caleb and I looked over and found big, dark, and menacing walking down towards us. Derek stopped on Caleb's side, and looked between us.  
>"What's going on?" he asked, more to Caleb than me. When Caleb didn't say anything, Derek turned to me, scrunching up his eyebrows.<br>"That's your cat?" he asked. Kali stopped hissing and curled up in my arms.  
>"Yes." I answered, still glaring at him.<br>"Figured." he sighed. Was that supposed to be an insult.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"I mean, that cat is just as weird as you." he said. My jaw dropped open. No one has ever said anything like that to me. Especially a downworlder! This guy has some guts to be calling me weird.  
>"At least I'm not a filthy, scum bag like you!" I snapped. Caleb looked at me shocked, while Derek stared down at me.<br>"Scum bag?" he asked. I nodded, to angry to answer him with words. "It's better than being a stuck up bitch." he shot back.  
>That's it! I hated this guy! I hated him and his stupid race! No one, not even my worst rivals, could ever call me a bitch! I clenched my fist, and let it swing towards his face.<br>Suddenly, a feel someone grab my wrist, and stop me from finishing the punch. I look up the arm of the hand that gripped me, and saw Caleb's face. He looked serious, and a bit pissed off. I tried taking back my hand, but he didn't let go.

"What are you three doing?" I heard someone ask. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Zoey. Her voice was unmistakable, no other voice was so naive. I heard the click of her heals against the floor, and I knew I had to come up with an excuse quick. I looked up at the two boys that watched their Priestess walk towards them. I didn't want them to get away scott free though. I wanted them to get in trouble, to pay for what they had said to me.  
>Just like that an idea sprung into my head.<p>

"Shouldn't you thee be in the-" Zoey began, just getting to us.  
>"I said let go!" I shouted, sounding desperate and weak. It's time to put my acting skills to the test. "You're hurting me." I cried, tugging my arm.<br>Caleb and Derek looked down at me confused. I had my head down, so they couldn't see my face.  
>"Caleb, let go of her!" Zoey ordered. When he did, I stepped away from him, running behind Zoey. Then I found someone standing behind her. A tall, shaggy, brown haired man, with red tattoos covering his tattoos. I recognized him from the pictures. This was Zoey's guardian. James Stark.<br>"Rai, are you okay?" Zoey asked. I looked up at her, feeling the wet tears run down my cheek. Sure they were fake, but she couldn't tell the difference.  
>"They t-ride t-to," I pretended to have a hard time breathing, and Zoey's hands were on my back.<br>"It's okay, breath. Take deep breaths." she instructed. I nodded, as she turned to the boys.

"What do you two think you were doing?" she scolded. The boys were too stunned by my act to reply. "To my office, the both of you." she ordered. The boys kept their eyes on me though, Derek almost glaring, while Caleb looked as if he were studying me. Zoey turned them around, and led them down the hall. I hid my smug smile as they walked away, aware of the guardian still at my side.  
>"Will you be alright?" he asked. I looked up at him, seeing he was a foot taller than me. I only nodded, keeping up my facade. He knelt down on one knee, so that he would look up at me. As if I were child needing comfort.<p>

"I know about the transfer." he said. I stared at him, a bit confused at his words. "I understand your discomfort." he added. My discomfort? I stared at him a little while longer, until it came back to me. I transferred here because I was sexually harassed at "my old school". I nodded at him, finally getting what he was talking about.  
>"If any of the other boys start to harass you, come to me immediately, I will take care of them." he said. I nodded, but rolled my eyes on the inside. If any of the boys tried to harass me, they wouldn't see their next moon. But I agreed just to keep up the act. The vamp smile, and stood back up.<p>

"I'll escort you to the dining hall." he said. He didn't give me a chance to refuse. With Kali still in my arms, I followed him down to the cafeteria.

The Vamp bowed to me as I left him at the door. I started for the line, already hearing my stomach growl. Before I got to the line, Kali jumped out of my arms, and bounded out of here. I guess she didn't like being around so many blood sucker at one time. She knew not to attack these ones, which was probably why she ran out. I shook my head at her and continued to get lunch.  
>I headed towards the table I had spotted Akira at. He was seated across Kyo, and Mai-Mai, who seemed to be in a real frenzy. Her hands were flying everywhere, and her expression showed stress, and annoyance. I sat down next to "my brother" and had just caught the end of Mai-Mai's rant.<p>

"-came up to me and straight up said that I should be working the streets like my sister did,"  
>I looked at Akira for an explanation, but he shrugged, and took some food from my plate. I shoved him away, only to have him laugh. I'm going to have to kick his butt later. Mai-Mai stabbed at her salad, looking really pissed, but more than anything a little sad. Kyo rubbed her back in comfort, and looked up at me.<br>"Hey, Rai." he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi." I replied. Mai-Mai looked up at me, and tried for a smile.

"How was your first day of classes?" she asked. I shrugged, putting a cherry tomato in my mouth. "They probably went better than mine." she said. Kyo sighed.  
>"My-My don't. Don't get worked up over this. Jazmine is only trying to get back at you for standing up to her yesterday." he said. Mai-Mai threw down her fork, looking angry<br>"What the hell am I supposed to do Kyo? Just let her walk all over me?" she asked.

"No, but you could start with being the bigger person." Kyo said. Akira and I looked at each other as the two began to argue. Both of us thinking the same thing. 'Why do we hang around these two?'  
>"She can dis on me all she wants, but when she brings my family into it, that bitch is going to get it." Mai-Mai said. Kyo sighed, getting really tired of this whole thing. Mai-Mai suddenly stood up, looking determined.<br>"If she wants to play dirty, then so will I." she said, and I caught a glimpse of trouble in her eyes. I smiled at her, this was going to be interesting.  
>"I'm in." I said. Kyo looked up at me surprised, while Akira looked at me like I was crazy. Mai-Mai smiled at me.<p>

"You'll help?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever Jazmine did to you, we'll do ten times worse." I said. I can't help it. I wouldn't miss a chance to mess with a blood sucker, even if it meant teaming up with one.  
>Mai-Mai squealed in delight, and suddenly wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I stiffened at the touch of a vamp. Slowly I put my arms around her awkwardly. It's one thing for me to be hugged, it's another for a blood sucker to do it. I was more than relieved when she let go of me. She smiled at me brightly, and I looked down at Akira to see an expressionless face, but horror filled eyes. What did I just get myself into?<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of my classes were just as boring. It was like they were sucking my life force, not my blood. I headed straight to my room for a shower. A shower would always refresh me. Akira was headed out to do some research on Zoey before dinner. So I had the room to myself for a while.<p>

I went to my closet and laid out my clothes on my bed, before going to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and jumped in the tub. I turned on the water, and let it run through my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a good look at the silver streaks and the royal blue tint.

I sighed to myself. How long do we have to be here? What clues can we get here? What are we supposed to be looking for? Right now, all we're doing is playing school. We aren't getting any leads. Couldn't the Enclave give us any more info on what we're supposed to be hunting down? Now that I think about it, we weren't given much.

The shower was only getting me all worked up. I quickly rinsed myself off, and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body before stepping out of the tub. I went over to the sink to comb my hair, and reapply my makeup.

Once that was done I went out to the bedroom to grab my clothes. I immediately noticed that my clothes weren't on my bed. I tilted my head in confusion. I walked over to my bed and searched around it. Could they have fallen off? I didn't see them. I looked over on Akira's bed, but they weren't there. What the crap happened to my clothes? I looked at the clock on the wall to see the time. I had about ten minutes before dinner.  
>I shook my head, and walked over to my closet. I'll have to look for them later. As I walked over I noticed a sock by the door.<p>

I walked over and picked it up. It was one of my black stockings. What was it doing on the floor? I picked it up, and saw that my door was slightly opened. This didn't look good.  
>I opened my door to the hall to find another one of my socks just down the hall. I sighed in frustration. What kind of stupid prank was this? I made sure no one was coming down the halls, and darted for my next sock. Then I noticed one of my shoes just a few feet away. Was I following a trail?<p>

I picked up all my clothing that I passed as I continued down the hall. I ended up with my skirt at the foot of someone's door. It was slightly opened, a streak of yellow light pouring through the crack. I knew I had one piece of clothing left, and I didn't want anyone's hands on it.

I burst through the door, already steaming with rage. At first I don't see them, but with a quick scan, I find the culprit. It shouldn't have surprised me, actually it doesn't. It would be just like him to do this to me. He was laying on his bed, a smug ass smile on his lips, and my panties twirling around on his finger.

"You know, I took you for a pink colored girl, but now I know. Sexy black." Caleb smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
>"Give it to me." I demanded, extending my hand. He chuckled, sitting up, his lengthy legs spilling over the side.<br>"Do you think I would willingly give them up?" he asked. I walked over to him, and tried grabbing them. Emphasis on the 'tried'. Damn that vampire speed.  
>"I said 'Give it to me'!" I ordered. He scrunched up my underwear so that it would fit in his fist.<br>"Not so fast!" he smirked. I sighed, getting majorly pissed. I didn't need this. I'd get my underwear back, one way or another, but I wasn't going to stand here and beg for him to give them to me. I shook my head, and began to leave.

I had just gotten to the door when I heard him chuckle. "I guess, I'll keep these then." he said. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing the damage that could occur if I didn't them back tonight.  
>I closed my eyes in annoyance. There's one sure fire way of getting them back, and I'd really hate wasting this on a cold blooded. I'd have to do it if I wanted them back though. I took in a deep breath, and shut the door in front of me. I could feel Caleb's eyes on me, curious on what I was doing.<p>

I turned around, my eyes slightly hooded. I stared at him using a seductive glance. He looked at me confused as I began to strut towards him.  
>"If you want to keep them, you'll have to earn them." I whispered seductively. His eyes started to glaze over with lust, and I knew he was hooked.<br>He continued to watch me as he sat on his bed, and I made my way towards him. I stood in between his legs, and gently pushed against his chest so that he would lie down. I climbed on top of him, straddling him. His chest rises heavily as he tried to control his own breathing. I smirked down at him, and my hair fell in waves on my side, brushing his face slightly.

I watched as he looked over my body, letting him realize that I was still in just a towel. He gulped, his eyes full of lust and wonder. I giggled to add the extra effect. He was a goner.  
>"Rai." his voice came out raspy. I smiled smugly down at him, and leaned down so that our lips were only a few centimeters apart.<p>

"Never underestimate me." I warned him. He breathed out, tickling my skin. I reached behind me, and called to my weapon. Then I felt Caleb's hand run up my thigh, to cup my butt. I didn't let it affect me though. I called to my Sai blade, and felt it materialize in my hand.

Caleb's eyes went wide as he saw the blade in my hand, and I put the tip of the blade to his throat. I didn't plan on killing him, although I wanted to, I just wanted my panties back.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked, still under lust's spell. I smirked down at him, he looked a bit scared. Let's see you're warrior skills now.<br>"I'm not like most girls." I said. Tracing the blade down his shirt, then back up. "I like a little kink." I said. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. It was a slutty thing to say, but I knew that he'd fall for it. Caleb smiled up at me, and pulled me tighter to him.

This was it, I was going in for it. I reached my hand out towards his, and leaned forward as if I were going to kiss him. He didn't even notice me taking back what was mine. Caleb waited for the kiss, and I looked down to his lips. They were plump, smooth looking, and totally wanting. I smiled, knowing what I had done to him. I could still feel him poking me down there.  
>"Hey, Cal-" Caleb and I looked up suddenly at the voice that had busted through the door. I sighed as I found Derek staring down at Caleb and I. He looked between Caleb's red face, and my annoyed one.<br>"Hey, Derek." Caleb said.

I crawled off of Caleb, making sure neither boy saw anything they haven't seen before, and dismissing the Sai blade. I stood up, and fixed my hair to one side. I made sure my panties were in my hand, and looked between the boys.

"Uh - Rai and I were just," Caleb tried to explain, but Derek shook his head.  
>"I think you should leave." Derek said to me. I arched one eyebrow in shock. He actually sounded like he was in charge.<br>"Fine." I said, picking up my clothes.  
>"Uh - Rai," Caleb began. "About before,"<p>

"Nothing happened." I said. I could see the hurt spread across his face, as if he were slapped across the face.

I began to step out of the room, with my smug self, when Derek grabbed my arm. He spun me around, and smashed his lips to mine. I stood there shocked, and I felt his hand snake around my neck, and press me against him. I was so shocked, I didn't even try to pull away. When he let go of me, I saw his sick, evil smirk on his face.

"That was for earlier." he said, and pushed me out the door. I stumbled backwards, and he shut the door in my face.

I stared at his door, trying to figure out what just happened. Derek just kissed me. He kissed me! WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? How was that for a third chapter? I used to spell Mai-Mai, like My-My, so if you see those in there, sorry. More action coming at you in the fourth chapter! That's if I get more reviews. Still not convinced in keeping this up here. Show me the love people! Love y'all! **

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know, I think I'll just post this up for my own benefit. And only the people who review to this story will be mentioned in my new HON story, that's nothing but Zoey+Stark. So congrats to those of you who have already reviewed. ^_^**

* * *

><p>I slammed the door behind me, and threw my clothes on top of my bed. I was more than frustrated, I was royally pissed. Who did he think he was? I knew that these bloodsuckers did not know of my royal status, but still why did he think he could just go ahead and kiss me like that? What kept me from going back and ripping his head off? I mean come on, I was known as the Flame of the Heavens and bringer of destruction to anyone who dared go against my family and the Clave. I began pasting back and forth in the room, trying to calm myself down.<p>

"Whoa, angry Princess. What's up?" Akira asked.

I looked over to find Akira lying on his bed, his arms behind his head, and that damn smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, and went over to my bed and grabbed my clothes so I could change in the bathroom. I heard him laugh through the door.

"What's up Rai? One of the vamps had his hand up your skirt?" he teased. If only he knew the half of it. I walked out of the bathroom while trying to braid my azure/midnight blue hair into small braids. Akira looked me up and down, trying to figure out what was making me so mad.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asked. I sighed, tying a gold band in my hair.

"One of the vamps had his hand up my skirt." I said. His smile started to fade, seeing my serious face.

"What?" he nearly shouted. I rolled my eyes, keeping myself from smacking the back of his head.

"Don't worry, like I would let one of _them_ go any further." Spitting out the word _them_. Akira wasn't in his joking mode anymore. He was serious now.

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

"What are you? My grandmother?" I asked. He just glared at me, and I sighed. So I told him what happened. I told him about Caleb taking my clothes, and how I got them back. Then I told him about Derek kissing me, which sent him off the deep end.

"I'll kill him, I will bloody shoot him!" He shouted, shooting up from the bed and taking his gun while heading towards the door. I didn't try to stop him, but then again I knew he wouldn't be able to do it either.

"And then what?" I asked him. "Zoey would be down on the scene like that," I snapped my fingers at him, "How the hell will you be able to cover your ass then? You know perfectly well what will happen if we are found out"

He turned to me, pure hatred plastered on his face.

"I will never allow for these blood suckers to touch you, not like that." He snarled. I stared him dead serious in the face.

"I can take care of myself, don't _ever_ forget that. Being weak is just an act. Remember that you're talking to the person who commanded an army at the age of six and wiped an entire species from the face of the earth." I reminded him.

We stared each other down for a couple more seconds until Akira straightened up and backed up. I nodded, satisfied with his decision to drop it. He sighed and sat down on my bed.

Just then Kali my snowleapard turn cat bounded into the room, through the little cat door, and took a seat up on the window ceil. She mewed at me, and stared at me knowing. I smiled at her and nodded. I looked back at Akira and this time, I did smack the back of his head. His head jerked forward, and he glared up at me.

"Come on; let's go on a little 'hunt'." I said, hinting at a particular word. He looked over at the window to find Kali staring at him. He looked back at the floor, closed his eyes while chuckling and shook his head.

"Go get ready." I told him, and went to my closet for our shadowhunting clothes.

* * *

><p>Akira and I sneaked out through a hidden door by the East wall. We were both dressed in black and I wore a transparent scarf of the highest quality of silk that glammer in the sunlight with different colors and at the end gold beads with my family the Royal House sigel; my blue hair was in a high braided ponytail-honestly why do I even bother, with my glamour no one except Akira could see my true form- while Akira only dressed on the usual black hunting gear. We decided to take a full out tour around the perimeter of the school.<p>

We saw a few late night downworlders, the usual werewolf and accessional fae but none that we could hunt down. Every creature around here was on their best behavior, and kept their distance away from Akira and me, knowing really well who we were and what we could do to them. They knew that even though we might not get along with downwolders that we would never hunt an innocent. All in all, the night was a complete dud.

"We should call it a night." Akira said. I sighed, not wanting to give up just yet. "Rai, look. The sun is about to come out, and no downworlder would be out past dawn." He reasoned. I nodded, and began to follow him back towards the East side of the school.

Suddenly I felt a cold chill go down my spine. I stopped moving and began to look around. Akira, frozen in place with his gun drawn out. I kept looking around until I caught something in the corner of my eye. A black object fluttered over the wall to the school.

"Akira." I hissed. He turned back just as I was headed towards the wall.

With the best of my skill, I gracefully jumped and gripped the top of the wall. I pulled my self over, swinging my leg over to the side, so that I was saddling the wall. Akira soon joined me and jumped onto the wall.

"I'll guard your left side?" he said going full shadowhunter mode and taking this position on my left side- my most vulnerable side.

Before I could answer, I felt something icy cold grip my ankle and yank. I felt an immense pain and I took a sharp intake of breath trying not to make a sound as I reached for something to grab. Instinctively, Akira grabbed my wrist, while my hand reached out and grabbed a nearby tree branch. I looked below me to see what had grabbed me, but it was no long gone. I cursed under my breath, and took my arm back from Akira.

I hung onto the tree branch, and began to swing myself until I was high enough to swing my legs over the branch so that I was hanging upside down. I held out my hands towards Akira, and nodded. He swung his other leg over the wall and jumped for me.

Our hands gripped each other as he swung his legs back and forth. We let go and he grabbed onto the next branch of the tree. I was surprised to see the tree hold our both our weight on the same branch for that long of a time. I sat up, and we both began to climb towards the trunk of the tree so that we could climb down.

"Wait." I heard a voice. I looked at Akira to see if it was him who had called out, but he was looking at me in the same way. We both looked below us to find two figures just arriving under the tree.

Akira and I shared a knowing glance that said we would wait here until they were gone. We might not be telepaths but as PARABATAIS we could understand each other without talking.

"What about the girl?" a tall blond woman asked.

"She has no family we can contact." A dark, mocho-caramel colored woman next to the blond asked.

"But she has friends here who will comfort her." I recognized Zoey's voice immediately. I watched as she walked closer towards the two women already standing under us.

"Yeah, but need I remind you that she only has 1 of her friends left." Then Professor Maslin walked out. I leaned in closer, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"And she has her mentor." I recognized Stevie Rae from the pictures; her red tattoo gave her away.

"But can we really count on him to look out for her?" The blond one asked.

"My thoughts exactly, twin." That confused me. Those two women looked nothing alike.

"I want to know why the fuck it's _her_ friends that are dying off." Another blond woman said, walking out from the shadows. Zoey sighed.

"I have no idea why, but Nyx does work in mysterious ways." She said. I narrowed my eyes when the she mention the name of their possose goddess. As shadowhunters we were known as warriors of the Angel, but we also knew that they were other self-proclaimed gods and goddesses.

Akira and I knew very well what happens to a fledging when their body rejects the change. But these vamps are acting really strange for another death. What was so special about this one?

"Come of it Zoey. You can tell something is off here, we all can." The same tall blond stated.

"I hate to say this, but Aphrodite is right. We haven't had this many students die so closely together before." Prof. Maslin said.

"Thanks, Geek Boy." The blond, Aphrodite said. "It's exactly my point. It's been what? Only a month since the last death? Again, another friend to-"

"Then how do you explain it? Their bodies couldn't take the change, and that's why they died." Zoey said, shaking her head. "I don't know what's going on, but I doubt it's this bull poopie you guys are trying to come up with." She defended.

Akira and I had shared a look of amusement at Zoey's choice of cuss words. For being a "High Priestess" she acted like a bloody kid, with no elegance.

"Well whatever it is, it's starting to creep out the fledglings." Stevie Rae put in. "And I don't know about y'all, but I'm going back in there and reassuring my fledglings that everything is okay, even though they might not be." She said, and then turned to leave.

"Stevie Rae has the right mind. We better go back in and comfort them." The other blond said.

"Ditto." Her 'twin' agreed. It was a silent agreement, and they all left back inside the school.

Akira and I both dropped back down to the ground. We brushed our hands off and scanned the area to make sure it was clear. Once satisfied, we both looked at each other, our eyes full of questions.

"Any idea on who they were talking about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, any idea on who died?" I asked. He shook his head too. I sighed. We weren't going anywhere.

"So we got a look at Zoey's closest friends." He said, running his fingers through his silky long hair.

"Yeah, that was her inner circle." I agreed. Then I looked at him again. "Do you expect Zoey?" I asked. He shrugged. "I mean, she was really defensive about the death." I said. He nodded, looking towards the school.

"Come on, here isn't the best place to talk about it." He said. Knowing he was right, I followed him back up to the dorm, and into our room.

I didn't really pay much attention, but I sense a tense vibe in the room. I just didn't think it was worth to care about, that was my first mistake. In the lives of shadowhunters one mistake is all it takes to lose your life or worse your soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suspenseful? Did I do well? I know, already the mystery is building up. Who are they talking about? Who died? What the crap was Derek thinking? Will Rai or Akira really kill anyone? So many questions, so little reviewers.**

**Yeah, I'm mean. I love leaving people on cliff hangers. So hope you enjoyed, and I will be back later. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Akira and I walked down to breakfast the next day, having stayed up late on our little 'hunt'. Akira grabbed each of us a bowl, and a box of cereal. He poured some for both of us while I poured the milk. Sitting in front of us sat a very depressed looking Kyo. He stared into his cereal as if he had no more life in him.

"Yo, Kyo man." Caleb patted Kyo's back, shocking him out of his inner babble. "You okay?" Caleb asked. Kyo looked up at Caleb and sighed.

"It's Mai-Mai." He said. Akira and I sat down, only half interested in where this was going. I was still pissed at both Caleb and his beast for what they did to me last night.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, actually looking concerned. Kyo sighed again.

"It was Celine that died last night." He said, and Caleb's face went pale – if that were possible for vampires.

"Damn, is Mai-Mai okay?" Caleb asked. Kyo only shrugged and shook his head.

"First Robby, then Snow, and now Celine." Kyo looked ready to faint. Akira and I looked at each other not getting the conversation.

"What is wrong here?" Akira asked. Caleb looked up at us, and you could see the sympathy in his eyes. I wasn't aware that vampires could feel sympathy.

"Robby, Snow and Celine were friends of Mai-Mai, and they've all just recently died." Caleb said, and Kyo shuddered.

"Pensi che sia stata lei abbiamo sentito parlare?" I asked Akira in Italian if Mai-Mai could possibly be the one that we heard the vamps talking about last night. He only nodded in reply.

"Dude, what if I'm next?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Don't be stupid." Caleb answered, but Kyo shook his head.

"No, there has to be a pattern here. First Robby died after he told Mai-Mai he liked her. Then Snow died a few weeks later, and just yesterday Celine. Dude, what if I'm next?" he repeated. Caleb grabbed his shoulders and looked at him dead serious.

"Get a grip, it's a coincidence, you're going to be fine." Caleb assured him. Kyo nodded, but still looked like he was on the brink of freaking out.

"Come on Caleb, classes are about to start." Just the sound of the deep menacing voice sent a bolt of electricity down my spine, and my eyes met his in a glare. Derek nodded at Caleb, but when he saw me, that smirk was back on his lips.

"Morning, Princess." He said with a wink. I balled my hand into a fist, bending the spoon so far back it snapped in two.

"Come on Rai, it suddenly stinks in here." Akira said grabbing my hand and making me stand up. Kyo totally clueless on what was going on, got up and began to follow us.

My hand still in Akira's, my other hand was suddenly snatched up by a strong, warm hand. I looked back to see Caleb taking my hand. The touch from him sent a weird vibe through me. I instantly pulled back as if he had shocked me.

"Look Rai, what happened last night, I want to apologize." He began. Suddenly, I was yanked back, and Akira stood in between Caleb and me.

"Exactly what happened last night?" he nearly growled, walking menacingly towards Caleb, who stood his ground.

"Akira." I demanded, and he stopped advancing on Caleb, unable to disobey my orders. "Nothing happened." I explained.

"Nothing but a little smooch." Derek said smugly.

"A what?" Akira shouted, and I could tell he was about to lose it.

"Can it Derek." Caleb shouted back at his friend.

"I think I just walked into a whole lot of ugly." We all stopped and turned to look at our new comer. Mai-Mai stood in front of us, her bag slung over her shoulder, and her hair in a loose braid.

"If you'd like I could go back out in the hall for a few minutes, and let you guys brawl it out." She said with a smile. This got Caleb and Kyo to soften up, and even Derek did a little.

"No, we were just headed out. Right guys?" Kyo said. Caleb managed a smile, while Derek just grunted in answer. Without another word Akira took my hand again and practically dragged me out of the dorm, and down the hall where we would be away from prying ears.

"Akira." I growled, taking my hand back, but then he turned on me. His face was red in anger, and he was angry at me.

"What exactly did happen last night?" he asked. I began to answer, but then he interrupted me. "Is the reason why you came into the room so pissed off because of that bloody vamp?" he nearly shouted.

"Akira, stop it." I ordered. He took in deep breathes to calm himself, and began to pace back and forth running his hands through his hair.

"Just the very thought, of one of _them_ touching you. I can barely stand it when they even look at you!" he vented, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stai zitto!" I shouted, and Akira's eyes landed back on me. "When I say nothing happened, nothing happened. Yes, the big ugly one kissed me, but do you honestly think I'm going to let him get away with it? Do you remember who you're talking to here?" I ask very well knowing he knew the answer.

"I know that you can take care of yourself, and I know that you believe you are capable of taking down any beast that stands in your way, but"

"But?" I ask. How did there ever come to be a but here? I can't think of any time that I have ever come out of a battle within an inch of my life.

"But you are still a girl, surrounded by guys." Akira said, and I was about to take a swat at him, but he grabbed both of my hands, and looked at me seriously. "There are some things you can't get out of, some things you won't ever expect, and that's what scares me."

The look in his eyes is what was scaring me. So serious, and yet so concerned. It made my heart pound. Akira was after all a guy, and maybe he did know more than I would about what goes on in a male's mind. I nodded at him, letting him know I understood him.

"I promise I will be more careful." I swore, and with a few hesitating seconds, Akira nodded at me. "But remember who is in charge here, and if you ever raise you voice to me again I will have you thrashed. Understood?" I said. Akira again nodded following orders.

"Now, let's get to class before anyone suspects us." I say. He nods and we walk to our first class of the day.

When we got to the class room everyone was busy with their own chatter to notice Professor Maslin walking up to me. He had a gentle smile, but I wouldn't buy a vampire's charm.

"Rai, Zoey has requested your appearance in her office." He said. I raised an eyebrow in question. "You are excused from class for today." He added.

"May I go with her, sir?" Akira asked next to me, and I knew he was really biting his tongue when he used such formality. The grown vamp sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you can escort her, so Rai doesn't get held up." He said with a wink towards me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and just turned and walked out the door.

"What do you suppose the leech wants with you?" Akira asked me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I haven't a clue." I answer and continue to walk to her classroom.

I knock on Zoey's office door, only to have her cat answer the door for me. I glance down at the cat, which just walked back into the room. Akira and I stepped inside and discovered Zoey busy with paperwork at her desk. A memory of me working at my desk filled my head, but I swatted it away.

"Please sit." Zoey said, looking up. "Sorry to pull you away from class, but I wanted to let you know immediately." She said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Of your move. We have finally found a room in the girl's dorm that you can move into." She announced.

"Ha preso abbastanza a lungo." Akira chuckled to himself. I kept the smile off my face.

"Why did it take so long for me to have room?" I asked. Zoey sighed, standing up.

"Well the transfer happened so quick that we didn't have time to make any plans, and we thought –considering why you transferred- you would feel more comfortable here with your brother for a while." She explained. I just stared at her.

"You will move in with Mai-Mai as soon as possible. That's if, you would like to move now. Eventually you will have to move out of the boys dorm." She added.

"Camera con la ragazza. È possibile ottenere informazioni da lei." Akira whispered behind me.

"It will be hard to be away from my brother, but I think it will be good for me." I say, acting up the weak girl persona. Zoey smiled, and nodded at me.

"Your things will be moved in with Mai-Mai." She announced.

"Does Mai-Mai know of the move?" Akira asked. Zoey of course nodded.

"She was the one that suggested it." She said.

Something in both Akira and myself registered that Mai-Mai's request was strange. She barely even knew me, yet she requested to have me room with her. Even so freshly after the death of her roommate. Something wasn't right here.

But as Akira had whispered to me. Rooming in with Mai-Mai will get me the information that I need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Need a translation? Copy and paste the Italian words into Google Translator. That's what I used. **


End file.
